The present invention relates to a light, and more particularly, to a light which may be attached to a structure, including a structure having vertical members such as balusters of a railing.
The present invention relates generally to providing safety or decorative lighting for railing systems. More specifically, it pertains to solar powered lighting units for simplified attachment to structural members of a railing system to increase safety and enhance aesthetic appeal.
Current emphasis on safety has led to the installation of more numerous railing systems, in particular, along outdoor stairways, and along decks and patios. Handrails along stairways and decorative rails along decks and walkways are now often mandated by local regulations as safety measures. While it has been recognized that the provision of lighting in these settings would enhance both safety and visual appeal, the fact that these railing systems are often placed somewhat remote from a convenient source of electric power, renders the installation of traditional electrically wired lighting systems relatively expensive, and maintenance at best inconvenient.
More recently, outdoor lighting systems have been developed around the use of solar powered lighting units. Such units have been made available for use in connection with marking walkways and providing various aesthetic effects in gardens and the like. The present invention utilizes such currently available lighting technology to provide solar powered lighting units for ready use in connection with lighting along railing systems in promoting safety as well as increased aesthetic appeal.
Thus, there is a need for a light that does not require an electrical outlet or battery replacement, but are self-charging, easy-to-use, small, portable and visually appealing.